


Something New

by radkoko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fanart, Found Family, Gen, Memories, New Beginnings, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: Naruto gives Iruka a photograph of them from his wedding day.
Relationships: Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: New Beginnings - Umino Hours





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiveAndLetRain (CaraLee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/gifts).



Looking down, Iruka couldn’t help himself smiling at the photo that was in his hand. It had been practically thrown at him by Naruto who was apparently running late to leave on a honeymoon trip with Hinata. The simple black frame encased a photo of Iruka with Naruto at his wedding. The cherry blossoms bloomed in the background and Naruto had his arm around Iruka with the biggest smile on his face.

The photo signified something new that was coming in both their lives. Naruto had a new beautiful wife, whom Iruka loved, and he was sure they would be eager to start a family together soon. Iruka knew it might mean seeing Naruto less, but at the same time his own sense of family would grow. He’d hopefully be an uncle to their children and get to be part of something wonderful as it grew.

Iruka gave the photo another look before placing it down on his bookshelf next to a similar photo that had been taken years ago. One just after Naruto had become a genin, and Iruka had his arm wrapped around the young boy, who was smiling so large it took up half his face, and his brand new headband shining in the sun.

So there on his bookshelf sat two matching photos, two new beginnings that were some of the best days in Iruka’s life.


End file.
